The Fall of the Holy Roman Empire
by MollyLollie7
Summary: A forgiving solder comes out of a battlefield with a young boy on his hose. Who is he? What happened to him? What are they doing? All we know is the boy is the now dissolved Holy Rome. But who is his capture? His brother? There are too many questions to be answered. *more to come* Rated T for *cough* reasons. (this is my first story so go easy on me. please review!)
1. The Beginning Or the End?

**The Fall of Holy Rome (Prussia POV)**

**"I'm so thankful big bruder, for without you, I would of been dead." Came a young soft, voice from behind me as I rode the painful night. 'Big Bruder' I don't think anyone has ever called me that. A single look at the poor boy and you would have thought that he had been caught up in some form of war. That's because he WAS. His once blond hair looked as if he had never cared for it, his black clothes were torn almost to the point of being rags. Not to mention the bruises and cuts on his body. Then his cloak and hat he would always wear were nowhere to be seen. Although he looked terrible now, he was healing very fast. In only a few days he would be just as new. Of course, neither did I fit in exactly, but I didn't care about that. **

**It wasn't just my out of place black and white uniform that stood out, my hair was silver like a well-aged man and my eyes stained red like a rich mans blood. I've been told that looking like this was a gift from God. Yeah right. **_**Looking like this**_** has had me almost burnt alive from claims of being a witch. But, it is who I am, it's what I look like there's no changing it now.**

**"Holy Rome." I said addressing the young boy sitting behind me. He didn't comment, so I continued. "How are you feeling?" A small 'ok' was all I could hear. He could of said something else, but i wouldn't of heard it.**

**But who was I kidding? No living thing could know what it was like to be in his shoes. "Where are we going?" He calmly asked me. Keeping my face straight, I didn't know what to say. Do I dear to tell him? Yes.**

**"Some were far away." I said whipping the reins of my horse to make her go faster. I had to keep a straight face. I had a job to do. No use stalling. "What do you mean?" The young boy asked me casually. "Don't." I said stubbornly. "Please." His voice hitched. I could tell that he was becoming scared.**

**"I'm taking you to the last place on earth your soul will ever be." I said calmly, staring ahead. The young boy stumbled behind me. "Wh-wh-what what do you mean?!" He forced out. I violently bashed the reins of my horse harder as she went into a full-forced run. "I'm going to kill you." Was all I could say while still trying to stay emotionless. "Wha? No don't! no-no-no-no-no!" He screamed pounding my back with his fists giving even more force with each 'no.'**

**I stopped my horse and grabbed the blond child by the coulor of his old, damaged coat. He tried to fight agents me, but it was no use. "Why?!" He forced through his tears. "Why are you doing this?!" I felt like a monster, but its what I had to do. "Your no longer a country. You are dying." He stopped squirming and looked at me through his tear-filled eyes if his. "Your fading. No living thing sole should ever need to go through that." He stared at me like I was insane. "A child should not have to go through that. I'm sorry." Holy Rome began to crying hard now.**

**I have seen what happens when one of us are dissolved. It was awful.**

**Seeing someone closet to you just slowly fade away into nothing. Coming home one one day to find someone you lived just, gone. No human could ever know what that is like. The day my grandfather died I promised that if I was ever somehow to be dissolved, I would kill myself so before it happened.**

**If it can completely mentally destroy a grown man I don't what to know what it can do to a child. **

**I tightened my grip on the crying child. I took out my sword and looked at the small empire in my had. I really felt like a cruel, heartless monster. He clamped his small hands together, his crying some what died down. Small snippets of an old Latin prayed came form beneath his shaking hands. To pray was all he could do now. **

**"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'd never what to do this." As I said this I placed the sharp sword agents his chest. My head bowed as I pushed the cold, hard metal into his tiny, helpless, terrified body.**

**The last thing that the Holy Roman Empire ever heard was; "I'm sorry. I hope I can make it up to you in the future. For now, little Ludwig, you can live as a human child until you needed again in your next life. Then, and only then, we may be brothers."**

* * *

******OK, this is my first ever punished story so it's not as good as it could of been. :/ This was originally something i was going to post on Instergram for feels Friday, but Instergram wouldn't be very nice to me. So, i e-mailed it to myself and i edited it so i could publish it here.**

******I hope you enjoyed!**

******((yes I'm well aware that this story my be fan-crushing, so i apologize.))**


	2. An Unwanted Memory

**Hey guy I'm back. :)**

**I'm learning about the middle ages in school at the moment and I kinda felt like writing a Hetalia 'witch burning' story but i didn't know how I could pull it off. **

**And then I wrote the first chapter of this. 'The Fall of the Holy roman empire' was going to be a one-shot but why not make it a proper story?**

**(also the fact that someone followed it and i got a review saying that this would make a good story kinda convinced me aswell.)**

**I hope I don't ruin baby Prussia for anyone. **

* * *

**An unwanted Memory ( Prussia POV)**

Remember before when I said that I was nearly burnt alive from claims of me being a quote-on-quote 'witch?'

My definition of 'nearly' is probably very different to what you are thinking. This wasn't a case of 'he's just a little kid you can't kill him,' no, they really burnt me. They held me down and tied me to a old, wooden cross. They lit a fire underneath me. They watched me burn. They stayed there waiting for me to die. God, I remember everything so clearly. The riot, the priest giving the order. What was with that anyway? Was he really needed? I don't know and I probably never will.

I remember how scary it was. I think I would of been about five or six years old the first time it happened. You know, all it takes is a single person to accuse some one of being a witch and then it all goes down hill from there. Poor little me didn't have a single chance.

How awesome.

I remember how the fire was the only source of heat on that cold unforgiving day. I remember being picked up by one of the peasants and taken to the center of the town, screaming and fighting for my life. I remember how tightly I was held down as I was tied to that wooden post.

I even remember giving up all hope as the heartless fire slowly crept up my tiny, helpless legs.

Even now i can still feel the unforgiving, unbearable pain that I felt all those years ago.

God. Some day I hope that they finally stop with these ridiculous witch burning, but, alas, a poor man can only dream.

Even though I remember so much, the only thing said to me on that day that I can even remember was;

"Why 'esnt he dead 'ye?"

That terrified me so much. 'Should I have been dead by now?' I remember thinking that to myself. Looking back at it now, so many years later, I know that I should have been at that point.

But some way, some how, the blazing crimson red fire didn't kill me. Sure it hurts like HELL having your flesh burnt off, and I'm certain as I still have scars from it, but somehow it didn't kill me. God, I was so ignorant back then. I had no idea what the hell was going on or why they were doing this.

But I finally know now why they did it.

They were afraid of me. The position and powers I had been born with. My body could heal any wound, no matter how bad, I hardly seemed to ever age and I would be directly affected by wars; bruises, blood shed, even receiving broken bones while I was just lying there in bed full of fear and pain as far off distant kingdoms fought battles and wars, and that's not even the tip of the ice-burg. There was so much more. I honestly don't think that fact that I was also an albino _as well_ as being left handed helped me very much really.

As my chest was taken by the raging fire, not even my screams could even begin to inform these stubborn, heartless people about the sheer pain that I was feeling. But how could they really understand? They didn't know anything.

What happened to me next still amazes me to this very day.

Without a clear reason they put the fire out.

I didn't have a clue why. They wanted me dead right? Then why stop the fire? This was whole thing was crazy enough as it was.

Then they saw it. A young sliver-haired boy, crying in absolute pain, who's clothes nearly burnt off to the point of non existence. Who's once pale skin almost as burnt as the coal he was strapped to.

I could hear angry yelling. I felt like I was being scolded by everyone in the whole village at once. When the flaming wood I was tied to cooled down enough, I was taken to the river. I didn't even try to fight back for every movement I made gifted me with unbearable pain.

All I could do was cry. Even that was asking far, _far_ too much from the little old me.

Moments later, I was thrown into the town river.

I don't remember anything else that happened on that day. I've been told hours later I was found lying on the river banks in a part of the river that was in a nearby town. I don't know if I sank to the bottom of the cold watery grave or not, but I do know that once news got out, the people who had been caring for me in this new village turned to me in disgust.

From then on I was treated as some sort of vile monster. It was years until I was finally treated as a proper human again.

It took me far to long to realize what was going on. I feel so stupid looking back on it all.

But that was only the first burning. Far worse happened to me in the coming years making this look like nothing.

The reason for telling you something I've been trying to forget for all these years is to tell you what will eventually happen to poor little Holy Rome beneath me. Well, not the burning alive bit, but, as it happens, he is also a creature like me, a nation. We represent a island or a kingdom and we can only die when the country collapses or is dissolved, or at least that's what we are told by our governments.

That is why the fire didn't kill me. ...unfortunately The towns people didn't know any of this. Getting burnt alive still freaking hurts though.

A stab from a sword won't kill him, but I doubt that he will ever heal to be the same person as he was before. He has been dissolved, after all.

We are immortal. Weather it's supposed be a blessing or a curse, nothing can change what, or who we are.

* * *

**And yes, I burned baby Prussia alive.**

**And no, I'm not mental.**

**If anyone has any story ideals to what could happen next I'm completely open to any suggestions!**

**Please follow, favorite and review.**


End file.
